Undecided Chances
by LostRevelations77
Summary: A new FBI agent is being sent in to help out the Kira investigation. After recently experiencing something that will almost always be a haunting memory, will it it get in the way? Bad at summaries, sorry. LxOC. rating just for safety :
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have been in the process of writing a Death Note Fanfic that is the whole, create a character and insert. It's a romance, in case you're wondering, between L and my character, Naomi (her alias). I know that many people have a thing about Mary Sues and stuff like that, but I swear that the "I" is not any reference to me. Anyways, I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in it.

Summary:

After the death of her best friend, "Naomi", an FBI agent is transferred to Japan to work on the Kira case. This is after the deaths of all of the agents formerly sent there. Her friend was an FBI agent and was not killed by Kira.

The whole "death of her friend" thing is in the process of being tied in.

The following if the "rough draft" of how I am beginning it all.

If you could comment, it would be much appreciated because I have about seventeen other pages already written! ^-^

Thanks,

LostRevs / Cole

It was another one of those days. The kind of day when nothing, and I mean nothing, seems to go right. Even to this point my mind is full of what if's. What if I had gotten there sooner? What if I had done more? What if it had been me? All those questions mean nothing. They mean nothing because there can be no way to take back what had happened. There's no way to erase the past. There's no possible way that I can remove the pain. All I can do is sit here and think over what went wrong. I constantly play the scenario over and over in my head until it consumes me. Nothing has even been certain before in my life. Now the one thing that is certain is the one thing I wish never happened. He's never coming back, and I can't change that. All because of one mistake, his life was taken from him.

*****

Everything reminded me of him. Everywhere I went I could see his face. It haunted me in my dreams and while I was awake. I would still talk to him sometimes. It's not like I expected an answer or anything, but I felt comforted in pretending that he would say some sarcastic comment back to me. If only I could hear his voice, see his smile, hear his laugh. Just one more time. It would have all been worth it if I could, but I could never again. Not since that day two years ago.

You're probably wondering who, or why for that matter, I keep babbling on about, right? Well, here's the shortened version of the story.

Two years ago, I had been working a case with my best friend. His name is– was– Carter Brooks. It was a case that called for our "special" skills. You see, the thing is that we were geniuses. To be a part of the FBI at only nineteen proved it. We had always thought that it would give us some sort of adventure in our lives. We had gone through everything together, so working the case wouldn't have been any different.

It was a kidnapping. A little girl had been missing for three days. The president's daughter, to be exact. I never thought that a case like that would be as easy to solve as it was. I had my suspicions about the circumstances the whole time, but I always ignored them. It turns out that I shouldn't have. When we went to the warehouse to rescue her and to take the kidnappers into custody, they were ready for us. We had backup, of course, but Carter had told them to wait outside.

They won't even know we're there 'til it's too late if there's only two of us.

Why didn't I disagree? I could have saved him. Especially when he suggested that we split up to search for the room where they were held up. He went one way and I went the other. Five minutes into the search, I decided to catch up with him. That's when I heard the shots go off. Above all else that night, I remember his scream. I bolted to where the noise had come from only to find that two of the five kidnappers were down, but so was Carter. I wanted to run to him, I wanted to help him, but we had already discussed the importance of the case. Above all else, we must rescue the president's daughter.

That day, I saved a little girl, got a promotion, and lost my best friend forever. After that day, I knew things would never be the same. I became obsessed with catching killers and hardly talked to anyone. My life was filed with case after case to try and remove the pain from my heart. That is what lead up to the newest, and most dangerous one I've ever taken on. My life was at great risk, for the killer could kill using only a name and a face. I was to be flown out to Japan to become a part of the Kira case.

*****

It was eight a.m when I got the call from my boss. It was a call that would change my life forever.

"You're going to Japan," Agent Raymore said. "The head of the Kira investigation has requested more help from our agents, but considering that all twelve died the last time we sent aid, he only asked for one. He asked for the most skilled agent we've got. That's you. You have two hours to get ready and then you'll be off to their head quarters. The tickets will be waiting for you at the front desk in your apartment building's lobby."

With that, he hung up. _That was sudden. Hmm... the Kira case. This should be interesting._

I packed as many clothes as I could, seeing as though I wasn't told, I had no clue how long I would be needed in Japan. _And so let the journey begin..._

Again, thanks to anyone who'll review!!! :)

And I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues you may have come across...


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the rest that I've been working on for a while. It's all still under construction, so if there's anything you don't like or want clarification on, please don't hesitate to ask! :)

Oh, can't forget the disclaimer, yeah, it's true. I don't own Death Note :P

DNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDN

Fourteen hours and three flight changes later, I was finally there. I had expected someone to be there waiting for me because, like how long I would be staying in Japan, Raymore never told me where to go or what to do once I arrived. So, the only thing I could do was sit down outside and wait. Luckily, I didn't have to wait too long.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, a black limo pulled up to the sidewalk in front of me. A man wearing a black bowler hat and a suit stepped out from the driver's side door. Casually, he looked around, searching for someone. _Maybe—no, he can't possibly be looking for me,_ I thought.

But at that moment, he walked up to me and asked, "Excuse me, but are you the FBI agent sent to help out in the investigation?"

I looked at him for a second, and then slowly nodded my head.

"Oh, good. Ryuzaki had instructed me to pick you up here at this time. He and the rest of the force are waiting for you at the headquarters. Please follow me."

Before I got into the car, which the man had so kindly opened the door to, I asked sheepishly, "Umm, I'm not trying to be rude, but what's your name?"

"Excuse me, miss. I completely forgot. I am Watari."

With that said, I got in and the door was shut. That's when I realized that there was no turning back from this case. I was in it for the long run.

As I sat there, I realized that Watari had never asked for my name. Either he knew it already, or knew simply that I was the FBI agent and nothing more.

_The Kira case. He kills with only using a face and a name. Heart attacks are usually his means of murder and he only seems to kill murderers or those criminals worthy of becoming the victim. I know his means of killing, but _how_ does he kill? One cannot simply cause a heart attack without some devised plan or skill._

I could not continue my thinking for we had come to a stop outside of a tall hotel building. _This_ _is headquarters? _Just as I was about to get out of the car myself, Watari was standing there with the door held open.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"No problem, miss. Allow me to lead you to the main room."

He had me follow him into the hotel where we entered an elevator. When the doors opened, we were standing in front of a room.

"This way."

Watari knocked once and then entered. Sitting around a coffee table in the back of the room were seven people. Everyone was dressed a suit, well, everyone but one. The last person had messy black hair and had bags under his eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, and was he eating cake?

_Who _is _he?_

"Ah, the FBI agent has arrived," the man with the messy black hair said. At that everyone looked up. One of them started to blush when he saw me. The reason behind this, I have no clue. I don't look different from anyone else I've seen, though I haven't really looked at myself lately. "Will everyone introduce themselves?"

There were a few seconds of silence in which the other six man simply stared at me. Finally, one spoke up.

"H-hi. I'm Matsuda," the blushing one stuttered out.

"I'm Soichiro Yagami. Chief of the NPA," the man with glasses offered up a little more information than the last.

"The name's Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ide."

"Ukita."

I looked over them all for a little bit longer before lowering my eyes to the ground and saying hesitantly, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Naomi Danford."

"Bang!" I looked up to see the only one who had not introduced himself making a gun with his pointer finger and thumb and aiming it at me. "You would be dead now, if any of us were Kira."

"That's good to know. The thing is, though, that Naomi Danford is not my real name. My boss took an extra precaution by making me a false ID so he wouldn't lose another agent. He was not very happy to have to explain to the others' families how they died. Technically, everyone but you would be dead if _I _was Kira."

"Very good. I take it that you know about his methods? Well, I am L, but for safety reasons everyone is to call me Ryuzaki. Would you care to tell us your real name?"

"For safety reasons, I would appreciate if you all just stuck with Naomi, please. I may not have a family to grieve for me if I was to die, but, all the same, it's just my preference."

"Well, if you would like to join us, we can get started on what we were talking about before you arrived."

I took that as an invitation to sit and took a place next to Matsuda. He looked over at me and smiled. He still had a blush tingeing his cheeks. I decided to ignore it for now and glanced back up to L—Ryuzaki. It was then that I suddenly noticed his strange sitting position. He was crouching in the chair he was seated in and was holding his thumb up to his lips. Did I mention the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes? No? Sorry, I must have forgotten. _This is L? Now that I have a better look at him, he seems too young to be the great detective I've heard about. Though, I shouldn't judge someone based on appearances. People have always assumed I'm younger than I am. Plus, I'm only twenty-one, but I'm the best there is in the FBI. Wow, that sounded really haughty. Oh, well. Wait, they're still talking. Is Ryuzaki asking me a question?_

"So, what do you think, Naomi? Do you think that Light could be Kira?"

"Hmm? Who's Light?"

Ryuzaki stared at me with an empty look before answering, "He's Chief Yagami's son. You know, if you're distracted, maybe you shouldn't be here. I forgot that you just flew fourteen hours in a plane and went through quite a few time changes. Perhaps you'd like to go to your apartment?"

"Apart—I don't have an apartment. I just got here, and, no, I wouldn't like to take a rest. I was just thinking and didn't hear your question, Ryuzaki. _Perhaps_you should worry about yourself and let me worry about myself. It's my wellbeing we're talking about, after all. So, please, just continue with what you were talking about before," I snapped at him, not liking the fact that he was already considering shutting me out of the investigation.

"Very well, then. As I was saying, Light Yagami fits my profile for Kira. He is a high school student and he is extremely smart, almost smarter than me. Also, Ray Penber had been investigating him before he was killed." That said, he paused to chew on his thumb for a few seconds before continuing with, "So, what do you—"

"Ryuzaki, I still don't think that Light-kun could be—."

"Matsuda, I am talking to Naomi, so please hold in your opinions. Well, Naomi?"

"He could possibly be Kira. We can't ignore the fact that Kira could be anyone. Also, Kira must have access to police files due to the fact that he has killed criminals who have only been mentioned in files. Light, you say, is the son of Chief Yagami, so there is a possibility that he has gained that access."

"Very good, so you see Chief Yagami, that I am not the only one who holds the belief that Light should be watched. That is why I am recommending that I enroll into To-Oh University. I would think that you would be able to fit in there as well, Miss Danford. Am I right?" After speaking, L took yet another bite of his cake. _He holds the fork using only his thumb and pointer finger? That's interesting…_

"Yes, I suppose I could, but—."

"Then it's settled. In two days, we will both go and take the enrollment test."

"Wait," Matsuda interrupted, "how old is Naomi?"

_Here we go…_"I am twenty-one." I could see the disbelief on everyone's faces.

"Wow, really? You look younger," Aizawa stated.

"But you only look to be about sixteen—."

"Matsuda, that's enough. If L believes that she is capable of joining him at To-Oh, then she is," Chief Yagami stated.

"Yeah, Matsuda. Just chill out. You're only jealous that you won't get to spend any time with her," Mogi laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mogi," Matsuda blushed, _again_.

_What's with him? It's not as though I'm that exciting anyways._

_DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN_

Three days later, nothing else had really happened. L had insisted that I stay in my apartment to prepare for the test that we had taken yesterday.

It went well. All of the questions seemed way too easy to answer, though. Ryuzaki had gotten yelled at for sitting the "wrong" way. He didn't sit "normally" just because they had called him out on it. I don't get why they expected him to listen to them in the first place. Actually, the proctors for the test were probably used to kids listening to them. I mean, they have never had someone who could have cared less about getting into the university because it was their choice school.

The test results had come in last night (I don't know how they managed grading _all _of the tests) and it turns out that Light, Ryuzaki, and I had all gotten perfect scores. Now I have to give a speech with the two of them. I can almost feel the joy trying to smother me. I wish it would. I would give anything to not have to go up in front of a bunch of judgmental college students.

As of right now, I was standing in front of my mirror tugging on the sleeves of the formal jacket that Watari had been instructed to deliver me. Well, really he had brought me a whole new outfit on Ryuzaki's request.

_He _better_ be dressing up like this if I have to._ I didn't know _why_ I had to dress up in the first place. We were just giving a speech that I could care less about today. I was sure that I could just wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but no, L had to go and buy me a skirt, a white shirt, and a dress jacket. _I don't even want to know how he knows my clothes size._

I looked at my reflection as it stared back at me. This was the first time I had faced myself in a mirror and looked at my face since Carter was killed. I could never face myself because I was afraid of what I would see. I didn't believe that I was anything special. I have long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes that still hold a look of pain and guilt, pale skin, and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of my nose. Thanks to my FBI training, I was fit and had muscles, but they weren't really obvious. I just looked normal. _I wish I felt that way. Nothing has been, or ever will be, the same. If only he were still here._ Honestly, I felt weak; weak for failing at saving my friend and weak for giving up. Right now, though, I had other things that I should be thinking about.

L—Ryuzaki, oh, I mean Ryuga, was coming to pick me up. Well, more like Watari was driving him over here to get me. I heard a knock on my door and opened it to find Watari on the other side.

"Are you ready to go, miss?"

Was I ready to go? Of course I wasn't! I abhor public speaking in any form! Did I tell Watari this? No. Instead I opted for sighing, "Sure, I guess."

Out in the black car was Ryuga. I was anticipating seeing him in a suit of some sort, or at least some kind of formal wear. I was infuriated to see that the only thing different about him were the worn trainers that he wore on his feet. _Great_.

"And why aren't you wearing anything special if _I'm_ forced to?"

"Oh, you didn't have to wear those clothes. I just wanted to see what you looked like in a skirt."

If I could have, I would have sweat dropped. _Is he _serious_!?! What is his problem? I hate skirts and here I am wearing one just because he decided to be a pervert?_ "In that case, I think I'll change."

"If you do, we'll be late, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Whatever. I blame you for this Ryuzaki."

"Say what you want, but I'm not the one who put the clothes on just because I thought I was supposed to."

"Get over your self, Ryuzaki," I mumbled.

I could have sworn that I saw him smile just a little bit, and I felt a pang in my chest. _Aside from his… oddities, he reminds me so much of him._Ryuzaki must have noticed my change in mood, for he interrupted my thoughts by saying, "I picked out a new name for you, as well."

"Oh, really. And what is it?"

"Kairi Sampson."

"You get to be named after a famous guy and I just get some random name?"

"Yes, well, I thought that I'd be more original when giving you a name. Besides, I was bored. Watari had gone out to buy me some lollipops and all I could do was stack sugar cubes for twenty minutes. It's something I enjoy, but I like to think as I do it."

"Oh."

After that we were quiet for the rest of the ride. Ryuzaki had brought candy with him and was munching on it from his seat. I started to get on my nerves after a while because I wanted to use this time to think, but all I could hear was _crunch, crunch, crunch_.

_Why did he have to bring hard candy? Chocolate or something would have been just fine. There's still sugar in it so it's not like he would be missing out on that._

Way too soon, we were pulling up in front of To-Oh.

_There are so many people here._

"So, are you ready?" Again, L had a smile lingering on his lips.

_Is he taunting me?_"Let's just get this over with, Ryuzaki."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

_This is worse than when I had to present in high school_.

There were hundreds of people sitting in the audience. Naomi could hear just about everything that people were mumbling.

"Did he say 'Hideki Ryuga'? Like, the pop idol?"

"As if that op idol could get into To-Oh, come on."

"The guy on the right is so cute…"

"The guy on the left's way better looking…"

Naomi had to roll her eyes at that one. _Seriously? Light is kind of cute, but he looks like a creep…_

"Who's the girl?"

"Kairi Sampson."

"Whoa, she's hot!"

_Stupid guys. Is that all they think about? Shoot, why did Light and Ryuga have to go through their speeches so fast?_

After completing her speech, which was pretty much just made up on the spot due to the fact that she refused to actually write something, Naomi followed the two boys back to their seats. On the way, Naomi heard Ryuga and Light talking. She missed most of the conversation, but she heard Ryuga say, "I am L."

_What is he doing? Weren't we supposed to be, like, undercover or something?_

"And Kairi Sampson, she is really working on the Kira case with me."

"Ryuga…" Naomi warned.

He totally ignored her and continued. "She is really Naomi Danford. She recently joined the case and I decided to include her in joining To-Oh."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

When they arrived back at their seats, the ceremony continued.

As they were leaving, Naomi held back some as L talked with Light.

_Maybe if I stay far enough away, they'll just leave me out of whatever they're saying._

Naomi's luck didn't hold out for long because Light soon turned to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really get a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Light Yagami, and, I guess right now, you're Kairi Sampson. It's nice to meet you." The smile on his face seemed to be forced, but he still held his hand out in a greeting, expecting Naomi to take it.

"It's nice to meet you too Light."

"So Ryuga had said before that you were working on the Kira case? That's pretty dangerous, especially for someone as pretty as you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you seem so young to be working on such a high profile case. It's interesting that you would chose to risk your life trying to solve it. I'm sure your boyfriend must be worried—"

"I don't have one, and I am capable of aiding in this case, thank you."

"Well, then, since you don't have a boyfriend, maybe you'd like to come with me to get some coffee —"

"Sorry, Light, but we have to get going," Ryuzaki cut in. "Perhaps you would like to play me in tennis tomorrow? I hear that it is something you're good at." With that said, Ryuzaki held the door to the limo open. "After you, Kairi." Once in, Ryuzaki slammed the door shut and Watari drove off.

An awkward silence was between us as we sat there in the back seat. _Why didn't Ryuzaki just let Light ask me to get some coffee? I would have been a good way to get closer to him. I mean, especially because he would have been the one to initiate it._

After voicing my thoughts on the subject to Ryuzaki, he answered with, "Well, yes, it could have been useful, but I have another way. Besides, did you _want_ to go with him?"

"Not really, but I _would_ have. It's not a matter of wanting to gout on a date with him or not. If we can find some way to get him comfortable enough to hold a casual conversation, he may slip up and give us some hint as to him being Kira."

"That is true, but I don't think that I want to be with Light alone for something like that. He obviously seems to have an interest in you, but we don't know his intentions behind his desires."

"Then how do you plan on getting closer to him?" I asked with a hint of rudeness. "I mean, I could handle going out on a couple of dates with the guy."

"No. I have a plan. I would like to challenge him in a tennis match."

"Tennis? Are you any good at it?"

"Of course. I'll let you find out tomorrow, though."

"How is this going to prove that he's Kira?"

"Like I have previously stated to the others, Kira hates losing. He will do anything to win because he is childish. That is one of the reasons for him taking out the members of the FBI who were sent here before you."

"If you think it'll work, then alright."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

I was dropped off at my apartment for the rest of the day while Ryuzaki returned to head quarters. I had enough interaction with people for that day. I don't think that I would have been able to handle having Matsuda continually staring at me and then looking away with a blush tingeing his cheeks when I caught him doing it. It would have driven me mad.

Ryuzaki had been hesitant to leave me alone, for what reason, I have no clue. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

I decided to watch the news for a while to see what had been going on in the world

"_Kira has stuck again! Last night and early this morning, a total of twelve criminals died of a heart attack. People are wondering how this can be happening. Aren't the police doing anything?"_

~Click~

"_So, what do you think of Kira and his killings?"_

"_Well, I think that it's great for someone to be taking initiative and getting rid of the criminals that pollute our world."_

"_Miss Amane, don't you think that it goes against morals to commit these killings outside of the justice system?"_

"_I admire him and what he stands for." A woman dressed in a suit interrupted the interview and talked to Misa off to the side. When she came back to the reporter, she said, "My manager doesn't think I should be talking about these topics on T.V. Why don't we talk about my recent photo shoot?"_

_The news reporter's face fell. "Oh, sure, Miss Amane."_

~Click~

"_Today, the person known as Kira is becoming widely known throughout the world. Is he someone who should be feared, or—"_

~Click~

"Okay, that's enough television. Can't they have something on that has nothing to do with the case at all?"

Since watching television was a lost cause, I decided that I would just eat and get ready for bed. Ryuzaki would be back to pick me up in the morning for another day at To-Oh. _At least it'll be somewhat interesting with Ryuzaki planning on asking Light to play tennis with him. It'll be something to do._

_DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND_

A banging sound resounded throughout my whole apartment. I was still in bed and wondering who could possibly be waking me up so early. I looked over to my clock and, "Seven thirty! Crap that means…"

I got up and answered the door and, sure enough, there stood Watari.

"Good morning, Miss, I suppose you slept in a little bit this morning," stated Watari while staring skeptically at what I was wearing. I looked down to see that I had slept in one of _his_ t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I could only imagine what my hair looked like. Needless to say, I kind of resemble a homeless person in the morning.

"Yeah, sorry, but I can get ready in like ten minutes!"

"Don't worry, Miss. I'm sure Ryuzaki won't mind. We won't be late, anyways. Your classes with Ryuzaki don't start until quarter past eight."

If I could, I would have sweat dropped. You see, To-Oh is only about a five minute's drive from where I'm living for the time being. _I wonder if he just wants me to lose my mind for no reason or if he has something to gain from it._

"Oh. Well, Tell Ryuzaki that I'll be out in a few minutes anyways," I sighed out.

"Will do, Miss."

I quickly dressed in the first thing I could find, brushed my hair up into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, threw on some shoes, and dashed out the door and into the limo. Ryuzaki was sitting there with a lollipop in his mouth just staring at nothing. He still wore the old sneakers, but nothing about his appearance so far has really changed from day to day.

He looked up surprised when I slammed the door shut. "Oh, that was fast. It only took you nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds to get ready. I estimated that it would be at least twenty minutes before you would be out the door."

I had nothing to really say to that, so I opted to ignore him. I don't think he really even expected a response from me because he simply shrugged and went back to staring blankly out the windshield of the car.

_I'm happy it only takes five minutes to get there. This is so awkward just sitting here without L saying anything. He usually has at least a _few_ comments more than that._

When we arrived at the school, Light was actually outside waiting for us.

"Hey, Ryuga. Hey, Kairi. How are you doing this morning?" The question was directed at me, but Ryuzaki was the one who answered with a "fine."

"So, Light, I was wondering if you would like to play tennis against me."

"Um, sure, Ryuga. When did you want to play?"

"I was thinking that we could today. It would be a good way to get to know each other and become friends."

"That sounds fine. How about we meet up after classes?" Ryuzaki nodded his head. "Are you going to be there to watch, Kairi?"

"Yes, she will be. Right, Kairi?" Ryuzaki answered for me.

I went to protest, but Ryuzaki just gave me a sideways look to shut me up.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it." _I hope they note my sarcasm, and I hope that_

_Ryuzaki realizes that I _will_ get him back for this. I'm not sure how, but I will._

Five hours later, I was standing next to the tennis courts as Ryuzaki and Light were walking over. They were talking about something, but, at the moment, I really didn't care what.

_I could have made a run for it and they probably wouldn't have even noticed._

Light was the first to notice that I was there. "Hey, Kairi, I wasn't really sure if you would actually show up." His smile seemed like a forced one. It was like he wanted me there, but he didn't. I don't know, I'm more than likely over thinking this.

"Of course she showed up. Essentially, I'm her boss, so she should do as I say."

"Is that right, Ryuga? Maybe I should have just left."

"You're here already, so you might as well stay."

"Whatever." I took a spot over by the fence as the two guys started their game. After only a few minutes of playing, they had already attracted a crowd. The two girls from the ceremony were standing a few feet away from me and were debating about who they thought was more hot. There were also a number of guys that had gathered. They al looked like they were in awe over how the game was playing out._ What is with guys being entranced by sports?_

"Hey, umm, Kairi!" I looked over to my left to see a boy who was about six foot two with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin directing his attention at me. He was making his way over to talk to me..

"Umm, hello?" _Should I know him?_

"I didn't think I would get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Tai. I'm in a couple of your classes."

"Oh. I guess you already know my name, so—" I cut myself off as the tennis ball slammed into the fence almost directly in front of my face. I looked up to see Ryuzaki grinning over at me. Maybe he wanted me to pay attention to the game? I don't know, but I tried to put my concentration back on it to see if I could get any hints from Light that he could be Kira. It seemed like it would be an easy task, that is, if the guy next to me would just stop talking.

"I just wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to go out sometime."

"Mhm."

"So do you wanna go out to get some lunch after this?"

"Mhm. Wait, what?"

"Cool, so I'll meet you in the parking lot. I just have to get some stuff first."

"Wait, I can't go out with you I have to…" I trailed off as I realized that he wasn't paying any attention to me as he ran to do whatever it was he had to before our… _date_. "Crap. Ryuga's not gonna be too happy about this," I mumbled to myself.

As the game continued, I noticed that Light was trying to win. _This could mean that he is Kira, or that he believes that if he doesn't try hard enough, L will believe he's Kira. Then he could be him either way because it all depends on how his strategy is perceived. Why does he have to be confusing?_

In the end, Light won, though Ryuzaki played a good game. They talked a little more as they began to walk towards where I was standing.

"Kairi, Light, you, and I are going to go to a coffee shop to talk some now. I think that we should fill him some."

"That's great Ryuga, but, you see, I kind of, sort of got asked out on a date. I wasn't paying attention to what the guy was saying, and now I'm stuck with him. I guess I agreed." I scratched the back of my head as I relayed this information to him.

His eyes hardened and he appeared to stiffen as he answered with, "Well, if you can't get out of it… but you shouldn't do this again. I would have liked for you to come with us. Who is the boy who asked you out, anyways?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me, please."

"Okay. It's not as though it matters much. He said his name is Tai, but like I said, I wasn't paying attention to him. I was watching the tennis match."

"Don't be gone on this _date_ too long. I will need to speak with you afterwards."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on it."

As I started to walk towards the parking lot, Ryuzaki and Light followed me. When we reached it, Tai was already waiting there. _I can't believe this guy asked me out without even really knowing who I am. Well, here goes nothing. I might as well seem happy about this._

"Hey, Kairi!" I could already tell that this was going to be very, very annoying.

"Hey, ah, Tai."

"You remembered my name?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, of course." After a long awkward silence of him just staring at me, I asked, "So, where are we going?"

"You know that café three blocks down?"

_The one that Ryuzaki and Light are going to?_ "Yeah."

"Well, that's where we're going!"

_He's way too excited about this._ Without waiting for him to say anything else, I turned around and started hurrying to the café. _Maybe we can get a seat by Ryuzaki and Light. Then I could still listen into what they're saying._ It was then that I realized that the guy who was supposed to be my date was still in the parking lot watching me with a puzzled look as I all but ran to the coffee shop._ Oh yeah, him._ "Are you coming?" I tried to smile at him. This obviously made him happy, the fact that I hadn't totally forgot that he was the one taking me, and he ran to catch up.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

The date wasn't _horrible_, but it wasn't exactly cake walk. Tai just kept staring at me and hardly talked. Okay, so I lied before about it not being horrible. It was the worst date I had ever been on. This is actually saying a lot because I seemed to attract the freaks.

The only upside is that I _did_—we did, sorry—get a table near Ryuzaki and Light. It would have been perfect except for the fact that I had Tai across from me and the whole time I was watching L and Light he seemed to think that I was "staring deeply into his eyes" or something along those lines. Yeah right.

Even worse, L kept _smirking _at me. It seemed like he enjoyed the fact that my so-called date was possibly the most intellectually challenged person on the face of the planet. Not to mention that he seemed to suddenly choke up on his words and didn't speak.

_At least it's over_. Right now, I was walking back to my apartment. The date had only taken up about forty minutes and Ryuzaki had left with Light about ten minutes before I was released. I figured that I had enough time to go back to my apartment and change into something else.

When I got to my apartment, the door was slightly open. _That's weird. Didn't I shut it? Didn't I _lock_ it?_

I opened the door the rest of the way and slowly walked in. Everything was a mess! It was like somebody was looking for something, though, because nothing had been taken. Papers were strewn everywhere, drawers were removed, and books were on the floor. Need I go on?

"Just great! Why the heck does this have to happen to me?" I walked around just to make sure that everything was still there. For the most part, it was, like I had thought earlier, but one thing was missing. Strange enough, it was the one thing that I had wished was still there. It was the only picture that I had of Carter and I. _Why would someone take that?_

I started to pick up all of my belongings when I realized that I should just do it later. That way I could concentrate more. Besides, L may need me to help with something on the case.

When I walked into the hotel room, I just noticed that I had forgotten to change. _Great_.

"Good, you're here, Naomi." I looked up to see that it was L talking to me.

"Yeah." I sighed out. I walked to the couch and dropped myself onto it.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really. Well, yeah, kind of."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The apartment just got broken into. Nothing was taken except for a photo, so I guess I was lucky." I shrugged.

"Why would someone break into an apartment to simply take a photo?"

"Don't ask me. I have no clue what goes through crazy peoples' minds."

"Who was it of?"

"Just… A friend and I."

"Who was your friend that was in it with you?"

"No one. He was just… a friend. Look, does it really matter Ryuzaki? It was only a stupid photo!"

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I would like to know who it was. It may help in discovering who took it and why."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, you'll be staying here now."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't take the chance of a break in while you're there. It could have been somebody dangerous. It most likely was, actually."

"I could handle it."

"That's not the point. I would feel better if I knew where you were at all times now. Hmm… do you think that maybe your date today was a distraction?"

"A distraction?"

"Yes. Nothing really happened on it, and that boy who had asked you out didn't seem too interested when he had you there and he knew you weren't leaving. Maybe he was just sent as a way to make sure that you were kept out of your apartment so whoever he was working for could break in and find that… picture you said was taken."

"But… who would do that? I don't really know too many people, you know? And… hey! How come you assumed right away that the date was a distraction? Can I not get asked out because someone likes me? Maybe he was just nervous."

"That is true, but we cannot ignore that he barely even looked at you. It's a possibility that he was even paid to go out with you. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, whatever Ryuzaki. It's great to know that you think a guy wouldn't want to just go out with me. I guess he has to get something out of the deal first."

"I didn't say that. I simply said that it was a possibility. In any case, if it makes you feel any better, I don't see why someone wouldn't want to go out with you on their own accord. He didn't seem like your type ad you didn't enjoy the date anyways… Did you?"

"No."

"So, then, there's no problem. If he was paid to distract you, then you won't have to deal with him again."

"The only bright side," I muttered. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, finally noticing that none of the other task force members were here. Matsuda is still here and so is Mogi. The others should be on they're way. Yagami-san had to run home quickly and Ide and Ukita went to pick up some lunch."

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!!! :)**


End file.
